The outlet shower in the present market comprises a fixed unit and a switch mechanism. The fixed unit is provided with a plurality of water division cavities and an inlet waterway, and each water division cavity is provided with a corresponding outlet face cover region. The switch mechanism is mounted in the fixed unit, so that the users can control the switch mechanism and then a plurality of water division cavities can be communicated with the inlet waterway. Because each water division cavity is provided with a corresponding outlet face cover region, water can only comes out of the corresponding outlet face cover region at each switch, and water cannot comes out of multi outlet face cover regions at the same time, and the outlet area is small, and some places that needs to be modified are present.